Sagas Ficticias:Seele Spiegel
Esta Saga es una Saga ficticia que cuenta una historia que tiene de protagonistas a los miembros del Gotei 13 de BW. Sinopsis 'Inicio, ¡una nueva misión!' Un mes después de la Batalla en el Dangai, los shinigamis en la Sociedad de Almas se encuentran en paz. Izen Kurosuke ha sido nombrado como el nuevo capitán comandante del Gotei 13. También hay tres nuevos capitanes: Kaneshiro Aono en el septimo escuadron, Ijner Iaraba Inaraku en el octavo escuadron y Jean Pierre Kidomaru en el décimo escuadron, además de que la decimotercera division tiene ahora un nuevo teniente, llamado Kojiro Mibu. Todos en el Seireitei disfrutaban de la paz que tenían. Pero la calma estaba a punto de acabarse. Una mariposa infernal llego a los cuarteles de cada division. Kojiro: "Capitán... ha llegado un mensaje del comandante general." Shinryu: "¿Que pasa Kojiro? ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?" Kojiro: "Llegó un mensaje del comandante general, necesita a los capitanes urgentemente." Shinryu: "Que mala suerte, y yo que estoy tan cansado..." Kojiro: "Eso no es cansancio, es resaca, no debería tomar tanto sake..." Shinryu: "Era año nuevo, ¿Que más te esperabas? Es la única fecha en la que se me va la mano al tomar sake." Kojiro: "Como sea capitán tiene que irse." Shinryu: "Claro que voy... en media hora." Kojiro: "Bueno, yo debo cumplir mi deber como teniente... Masacra(Shinryu habre los ojos), Jigoku", Una llamarada oscura se ve salir de la ventana de la habitación del Capitán. Más tarde se ve a Shinryu llegar a la reunión de capitanes. El capitán comandante lo regaña por llegar tan tarde a la misma. Al entrar a la reunion noto que no solo estaban los capitanes del Gotei, sino tambien la Guardia Real misma. Shinryu: "Lamento llegar tarde, debe ser algo muy importante considerando que Taichi y Yamato esten aqui" Ruisu: "Entonces Capitán, ¿A que se debe esta reunion?" Izen: "Cierto, estamos aquí por que el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo ha detectado una irregularidad en el mundo humano: Un crecimiento de Hollows y desaparición de Plus en una zona del mundo humano conocida como Berlín, en Alemania" Kaneshiro: "Crecimiento de Hollows y desaparición de Plus... ¿Esa es toda la información disponible?" Izen: "Lamentablemente, por ahora esa es toda." Toshiro: "Debe ser algun tipo de Hollow nuevo que ha estado convirtiendo a los Plus." Taichi: "En realidad es como si los plus fuesen borrados y los Hollow estuvieran naciendo de la nada." Al oir esto los capitanes se sorprendieron. Ijner: "Hollows naciendo de la nada, ¿Cómo es eso posible?" Jean Pierre: "Es cierto, para que los hollow názcan se necesitan Plus." Ruisu: "Pero igual puede pasar, no es imposible." Shinryu: "Por cierto ¿Que sucedió con el shinigami de mi división encomendado a ese sector?" Yamato: "No hemos tenido respuesta, probablemente haya sido..." Shinryu: "Ya veo... entonces Capitán solicito permiso para ir a investigar lo ocurrido en el mundo humano." Izen: "No tienes que decirlo, tambien lo estaba pensando, pero no puedes ir solo... he decidído enviar a cuatro capitanes a esta misión... Estos seran Ruisu Yadomaru, Jean Pierre Kidomaru, Ijner Iaraba Inaraku y Shinryu Kuraiten... La misión será dirigida por el capitán Yadomaru." Shinryu: "¿¡Que!? Pero fui yo el que solicite la misión, ¿Por que Ruisu-san la va a dirigir?" Ruisu: "Shinryu-san, no te pongas asi, de todas formas vas a venír." Shinryu: "Supongo que tienes razón." Jean Pierre: "jej, esto se pondrá interesante." Ijner: "Jean Pierre, tienes razón pero si algo pasa no te confíes demasiado." Toshiro: "Dejalo Ijner, es inevitable emocionarse, por lo menos irán." Kaneshiro: "Lastima, tendre que espera hasta otra..." Izen: "Entonces mañana a las 1PM, los capitanes seran enviados a una misión al mundo humano, buena suerte, descansen bien." Taichi: "Bueno Izen creo que nosotros debemos regresar al palacio real" Yamato: "Nos toca la peor parte, el papeleo de esto" Los capitanes vuelven a sus escuadrones a comentarles a sus miembros sobre la nueva misión. '11:37, Una Noche Agitada' Al día siguiente los cuatro capitanes se reunieron en la Senkaimon para ir rumbo al mundo humano, todos preguntándose qué les depararía este. Izen les comentó que la mayoría de los hechos se dieron por horas altas de la noche, aproximadamente de las 10 en adelante. Al llegar al mundo humano, en la ciudad de Berlín. Shinryu: "Vaya, el mundo humano se ve genial" Ijner: "Si que es increible, tiene muchos edificios altos" Ruisu: "Es una lástima que estemos en una mision" Shinryu: "Cierto" Ijner:"Lo olvide por un momento" Jean Pierre: "Ustedes tres nacieron en las sociedad de almas, así que no conocían mucho de este mundo, bueno, yo morí muy joven así que tampoco es que lo conozca todo aquí... supongo que si terminamos esto rapido podremos darnos una vuelta por aqui" Shinryu: "Tienes razon, entonces Ruisu, ¿Cual es la orden?" Ruisu: "Bueno, es una ciudad grande, así que seria mejor dividirnos para cubrir mas terreno, yo ire por el sur, Shinryu al este, Jean Pierre al norte e Ijner al oeste" Ijner: "Los registros dicen que los ataque no son hasta la noche, hoy sera un día largo" Ruisu: "Recuerden avisar a los demas si algo ocurre, usen Tenteikūra o liberen Reiatsu, Vamos" Los capitanes se separaron y se ubicaron en las pocisiones estrategicas. Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en una habitación grande se puede observar a siete personas, cinco hombres y dos mujeres, se encuentran conversando. Hombre de ojos Rojos: "Finalmente llegaron los shinigamis más fuertes del Gotei" Mujer de ojos Celestes: "Oye, ¿Que dices? No sabemos si son los más fuertes" Hombre de cabello negro largo: "Bueno, Amelia, son capitanes, tienen que ser fuertes" Amelia: "Si pero me referia a que falta el comandante, la guardia real y por no decir la reina misma, por eso le decia a Benedikt que no se emocionara tanto" Benedikt: "Como no emocionarme, al fin descargare esta furia que tengo contra los shinigamis" Mujer Rubia: "Siempre igual, esa forma de actuar sin control te hace ver muy mal" Benedikt: "No me interesa" Hombre con un colmillo afuera: "Entonces Kaiser, ¿Cuando tendremos el gusto de devorar sus almas?" Kaiser: "Pronto, por ahora hay que hacer que la diversión comience" Hombre cansado: "Espero que no me envies a mi" Kaiser: "Por supuesto que no joven Edward, no es momento para mover las piezas principales del juego. Le dije Shido y a Kaoru que enviaran a dos de nuestros soldados a probar sus fuerzas" Benedikt: "¿Que? ¿Por que no me envio a mi ? Yo los hubiera..." Kaiser: "Por que todavia los nesecitamos. Cuando los soldados los derroten, seran traidos aqui y despues de usarlos seran desechados, tan solo tengan paciencia, nosotros los Lehrer crearemos un nuevo Paraiso" Mas tarde a las 11:37, el viento comienza a soplar fuertemente Jean Pierre:(Sobre una colina)"Que aburrimiento" Ijner: (Acostada sobre techo de una casa y bostezando)"Que sueño pense que las cosas se iban a empezar a mover a las 10, pero no veo nada" Ruisu: (Sobre un edificio)"De haber sabido que seria asi, me hubiera dado una vuelta en la ciudad" Shinryu: (Caminando en la Ciudad)"Todos estos lugares estan cerrados, bueno a estas horas solo los bares deben estar abiertos" El viento sopla aun mas fuerte Jean Pierre:(Se pone en pie)"¿Que es este Reiatsu? No es un Hollow o un Shinigami" De entre unos arboles aparece un chico de unos 19 años maximo Jean Pierre:"Quien eres?" Johann: "Mi nombre es Johann... (Johann saca una enorme hacha para pelear) y vengo a acabarte Capitán" Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se encuentra Ijner, una chica joven, igualmente de unos 19 años aparece Chica Misteriosa: "¿Sabes? No deberias dormir en los techos de casas ajenas" Ijner: (Ijner toma distancia de una vez)"¿Que? ¿Quien eres tu?" Sylvia: "Yo soy Sylvia, y se me ordenó derrotarte y llevarte a nuestra base, asi que (Sylvia desenvaina un Estoque) ¿Por que no te rindes de una vez y me acompañas sin oponerte?" MientrasTanto Jean Pierre como Ijner comienzan a enfrentar a sus enemigos, mientras que Ruisu y Shinryu en sus respectivas posiciones notan los acontecimientos Shinryu: "Ese es el reiatsu de Ijner, ¡Al fin algo que hacer!" Ruisu: "¿Qué es ese Reiatsu? Está en la direccion de Jean Pierre, y también donde Ijner, pero Shinryu ya va en camino a donde se encuentra ella" Jean Pierre: (Pensando)"Es muy rápido, no parece ser un shinigami, menos un Hollow" Jean Pierre: "¡Bastardo! ¿Qué eres tu?" Johann: "Ya era hora, realmente esperaba que lo preguntáras, te lo dire: Soy un Lehrer" En ese instante, Johann saca una carta de su bolsillo. La carta tenía un borde rojo y un dibujo de un suelo agrietado, entonces dijo: Johann: "Zittern(Temblor)" De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente Jean Pierre: "¿Que demonios es esto?" Johann: "Tienes la guardia baja" Johann se avalanza a atacar a Jean Pierre, pero es salvado por Ruisu Ruisu: "Jean Pierre, parece que te confiaste" Jean Pierre: "Él me agarró con la guardia baja" Johann: "Otro capitán..." Mientras tanto, Ijner pelea contra Sylvia, siendo esta es muy habil en el uso de su espada Sylvia: "¿Por qué te contienes? Ambas somos mujeres, pelea bien" Ijner: "Primero necesito unas respuestas, ¿Eres la responsable de la desaparicion de Plus de esta área?" Sylvia: "Y si asi fuese ¿Que harias?" Ijner: "Te detendria, por supuesto" Sylvia: "Eso es imposible" Tras decir eso Sylvia ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Ijner, y posteriomente saca una carta, tenia un borde azul y estaba ilustrada por un hombre cansado en el suelo, y dice: Sylvia: "Lähmen(Paralisis)" Ijner queda paralizada Ijner: "¿Qué es esto? No puedo moverme, ¿Qué era esa carta?" Sylvia: "Eso era una Seele Spiegel o Espejo de Alma, para que lo entiendas mejor... Lähmen sirve para paralizarte, asi será más facil llevarte a nuestra guarida" Shinryu: "Yo no lo creo, ¿Lista para la segunda ronda?" 'Jean Pierre y Ruisu VS Johann' Johann: "Otro capitán..." Ruisu: "Jean Pierre, ¿Quién es él?" Jean Pierre: "Su nombre es Johann. Dice ser un Lehrer" Ruisu: "¿Lehrer?¿Qué es eso?" Jean Pierre: "No se, pero tiene una extraña habilidad relacionada con las cartas, no podemos bajar la guardia" Ruisu: "Ya veo" Johann: "Ya dejen de estar parloteando, voy a pelear en serio" Johann sacó otra carta de su bolsillo, pero esta era diferente; tenía los bordes negros y un dibujo mas detallado que las anteriores, esta vez dijo: Johann: "Minotaur" El dibujo de la carta comienza a salir y a tomar su forma en un mayor tamaño, la bestia es un hombre enorme con cabeza de toro que cargaba una enorme hacha. Jean Pierre y Ruisu: "¿Qué es eso!!!?" Johann: "Este es mi Guardian, La Bestia del Laberinto, el Minotauro" Jean Pierre sostiene su espada firmemente como Ruisu, están concentrándose para no bajar la guardia ni en una milésima de segundo. Ruisu mira a Jean Pierre, y éste entiende que quiere que distraiga al minotauro. Jean Pierre sin bajar la guardia se abalanza al minotauro, pero a pesar de su tamaño era bastante rápido, y le costó esquivar sus ataques y sólo alcanzó a hacerle un minúsculo corte en la mano. Jean Pierre se concentra pero no puede leer los movimientos de minotauro, peor mientras escuchaba que Ruisu decía: "La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. Unida! Oponiendose! Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia!" Jean Pierre con shunpo se aleja lo más que puede, y Ruisu apunta al minotauro y grita: Ruisu: "HADO 90, KUROHITSUGI!!!" El ataúd negro envuelve al minotaruo y se disipa, y el minotauro es cortado de todos lados y cae al suelo. Ruisu: Lehrer, esperaba mas de ustedes Johann: ¿A que te refieres capitán? Ruisu: ¡! El minotauro comienza a incorporarse como si nada hubiese pasado. Jean Pierre: Bueno Ruisu, se ve que hay que pelear en serio Ruisu: ¿Shikai? Jean Pierre: hmph, claro que no, por lo menos por ahora Johann: si no usan Bankai, estarán acabados El minotauro lanza un ataque devastador de energía oscura, el cuál rápidamente impacta a los capitanes, incapaces de hacer algo. Ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, con el haori completamente destruido, junto con las mangas de sus túnicas negras. De a poco ambos se levantan. Ruisu: No seas vanidoso, "Johann", solo queremos derrotarte no desintegrarte o algo por el estilo Ruisu se aleja y le dice a Jean Pierre que sin Shikai la batalla tenía una victoria imposible. Ruisu: Bakudo 79, Kuyo Shibari Johann y el minotauro son encerrados en el bakudo, para que puedan liberar el shikai sin esos ataques veloces. Ruisu: ABRE TUS ALAS, TETSU KARASU Jean Pierre: DESTRUYE LO INDESTRUCTIBLE, SHINKATSU Luego de que ambas Zanpakutô toman su forma Shikai el Lehrer los mira y les pregunta Johann: '''¿Esos son sus Shikais? simpaticas formas pero no me haran daño, bestia mia matales El Minotauro se lanzo rapidamente pero de pronto vio a sus enemigos desparecer sorprendido mira las armas de los dos capitanes acercandoles para ataquarle una cortina de humo se levanta pero cuando se dispersa los Shinigamis ven sorprendidos a Shinkatsu en el estomago y Tetsu Karasu en la espalda de la Bestia solo con unos pequeños cortes '''Ruisu: Imposible Jean Pierre: ¿solo eso le ........ dañamos? El minotauro toma ambas armas y las arroja junto a sus dueños. Tomando rapidamente su Hacha se dirirge ferozmenete hacia los heridos Shinigamis: Pero Ruisu se pone de pie Y utiliza su Tecnica Ni pen, Hensa ''el escudo rapidamente se genera pero es roto y Ruisu es mandado a volar '''Jean Pierre': Ruisu!!!!!!! Apuntando al Minotauro Kyugekina Ame Mientras llovian las Cuchillas y distraian y erian al Minotauro Jean Pierre se dirigia hacia Ruisu Ambos se apollan entre si para estar de pie. Johann: '''hmph ese el el nivel de los capitanes del Gotei 13 son pateticos sera muy facil derrotar al resto creo que seran igual de pateticos que el resto de los Shinigamis '''Ruisu: Callate. Jean Pierr'''e: Pero tiene razon no le hicimos daño alguno con el Shikai '''Ruisu: No tenemos opcion habra que usarlo Jean Pierr'''e: ¿El Bankai? '''Ruisu: No eso lo Otro Jean Pierre: Pero no lo hemos precticado mucho crees que funcionara. Ruisu: Claro que si ten Fe Johann: '''Callense Bestia mia Cortales sus cabezas para colgarlas en mi pared. El minotauro ataca, Ruisu lo esquiva por poco pero Jean Pierre es impactado gravemente, mientras, las pocas heridas del minotauro comenzaron a regenerarse, el golpe del minotauro fue tan poderoso que destruyó toda la cima de la colina. Ruisu comienza a liberar reiatsu, Jean Pierre se levanta con una apriencia diferente. Su siempre reiatsu celeste cambio a ser amarillo, y le rodeaba los bordes del cuerpo, y su cabello estaba erizado. Después de unos segundos se levanta como si nada, y con la energía completamente restaurada, y se le ve que la s pupilas y el iris desaparecieron, teniendo los ojos completamente blancos. '''Ruisu: ¿Pero que...? bueno al fin y al cabo no importa en este momento el minotauro atacará, ''Pensó Ruisu Tanto Ruisu como Jean Pierre alzan sus zanpakutos. '''Ruisu:' ICHI PEN, HAE!! Jean Pierre: HAKAI RYOKU!! Tanto como el cuervo de 1 metro como el ataque de energía salieron disparados al minotauro Johann: jajajaja, ¿creen que esos inútiles ataques podrán detener a minotaur?, minotaur, ház los honores Ruisu y Jean Pierre: YUGO SURU !!!! Johann:¿Q...Que? Ruisu y Jean Pierre: DENRYOKU HIKO !!!!! El Hakai Ryoku se desvía e impacta al cuervo. De repente, el cuervo sale a más velocidad, esta vez, con 3 metros de envergadura, y completamente negro, con los bordes azules. Finalmente impacta al minotauro y surge una enorme explosión que casi destruye por completo la colina. Luego se ve al Lehrer un poco herido pero desarmado, mientras que el minotauro perdió grandes partes de su cuerpo y son imposibles de regenerar si no es curado de otra forma, El reiatsu de Ruisu vuelve a la normalidad y Jean Pierre vuelve a su estado. original. Johann: 'Malditos vuelve bestia mia es hora de irse El Munotauro herido vuelve a su forma de carta en la mano de Johann '''Johann: '''Es hora de irse (sacando una carta de vorde Gris con eldibujo de una niebla) '''Flucht Nebel '(niebla de huida) Una densa niebla lo cubre y lo lleva hacia la ciudad. '''Ruisu: Creo que ganamos no lo crees Jea......... Luego se ve a Jean con una mascara de Hollow generandose en su cara. Este se lanza contra Ruisu el cual lo esquiva entonces Jean cae de espalda en el suelo colapsandoce por dentro Ruisu: Tsk demonios Este saca una Jeringa con un liquido Rojo y se la injecta a Jean Pierre es cual se estabiliza y las mascara empiesa se completa cae y se rompe dejando una inconciente Jean Pierre. Ruisu (mirando la jeringa vacia, hablando solo): Algunos de mis amigos capitanes creo que se pareceran a ti Jean (Se ven imagenes de Yamato, Toshiro y Shinryu) yo los he sanado y tomado su sangre para crear algo que ayude a los que son como tu. Es hora de irnos Toma en sus hombros a Jean y se van donde Ijner. 'Ijner y Shinryu VS Sylvia' Shinryu ataca a Sylvia para alejarla de Ijner, cuando Sylvia se encuentra distanciada, Ijner rompe el hechizo y se libera Shinryu: "¿Estás bien?" Ijner: "¡Claro! Shinryu hay que tener cuidado con las cartas que usa, por lo que ví tienen efectos parecidos a nuestros Kidos" Shinryu: "¿En serio?" Sylvia: "¿Por qué me lo hacen tan dificil? Está bien, entonces tendré que usar esto" Al igual que Johann, Sylvia sacó una carta con bordes negros y la llamó diciendo: Sylvia: "Gryphon" El dibujo de la carta comienza a salír y a tomar su forma en un mayor tamaño. La bestia parecía una león con alas y cabeza de águila Ijner y Shinryu: "¿Qué sucede?" Sylvia: "La Bestia de los cielos, el Grifo. Con él los derrotaré" Ijner: "Vamos Shinryu... Domina, Solunski" Shinryu: "Si... Aniquíla la Oscuridad, Gesshoku" Sylvia se sube al grifo, y este comienza a mover fuertemente sus alas produciendo una gran ventísca. Ijner y Shinryu descienden al suelo para tomar distancia de su enemígo, sin embargo Sylvia saca otra carta, esta vez de bordes verdes, y dice: Sylvia: "Verflucht Sumpf(Pantano Maldito)" De repente el suelo comienza a cambiar, líquidos de un color morado oscuro comenzaron a aparecer, y también arboles de apariencia mohosa, como si fuera pantano. Los capitanes saltan del pantano solo para ser embestidos por la Lehrer. Ijner cae en uno de los arboles y se levanta inmediatamente, pero Shinryu cae en el pantano mísmo. Sylvia: "Mala suerte la tuya capitán, el que cae en el pantano maldito no se puede liberar de él" Ijner: "Hado 33.Sōkatsui" El grifo lo detiene con su ala, esta termina levemente quemada, pero sin embargo se resconstruye Ijner: "¿Qué fue eso?" Sylvia: "Tengo que decirte que los Guardianes son invencibles, son dificiles de herir y si por alguna razón son dañados, rapidamente se regeneran. Ellos están ligados directamente al alma de su portador, y solo mueren cuando este muere" Ijner: "Algo asi como las Zanpakutos" Sylvia: "Podria decirse que si, vamos mí querido grifo" El grifo se lanza hacia Ijner. Ella esquiva sus ataques y contraataca el grifo, sin embargo no logra hacerle más que raguños y estos se regeneran, al ver esto decíde atacar a Sylvia en lugar del grifo, pero la bestia no se lo permitía. De su boca lanzó una esfera de energía, la cual Ijner logró esquivar, pero en la distracción el grifo la golpeó y la envió contra el pantano. Ijner: "No..." Sylvia: "Excelente. Captura inmediatamente a ambos capitanes. Ahora podré regresar triunfante al castllo" Ijner vuelve observa a su alrededor y dice: "¿Pero, donde esta Shinryu?" Sylvia: "¿Qué dices?" Shinryu: "Detras de ti, ¡Getsu Bakuhatsu!" Shinryu usa un ataque con una gran fuerza, pero este es evitado por el grifo, que resultó considerablemente dañado. Entonces, el Grifo toma a Sylvia y se aleja, mientras se regenéra. Ijner: "Oye Shinryu ¿Como saliste del pantano?" Shinryu: "Ahh... bueno, use el Hainawa para apoyarme en un arbol y salir. Pensé que es lo que hubiera hecho Ruisu en una situación así" Ijner: "¿De veras?" Shinryu baja y ayuda a Ijner a salír del pantáno Shinryu: "Ahora viene nuestro contraataque" Ijner: "Shinryu ¿Tienes alguna idea?" Shinryu: "Sí, pero necesitare de tu ayuda" Con el grifo completamente recuperado, Sylvia vuelve a entrar en la batalla, pero no ve ni a Shinryu ni a Ijner. De repente, Shinryu aparece desde atrás de una casa, y se lanza a pelear directamente contra el grifo de Sylvia. Sylvia: "Un ataque directo, que tonto eres capitán, desperdiciaste tus oportunidades, debiste utilizar tu Bankai" Shinryu: "No tengo necesidad de utilizarlo" Sylvia: "No digas estupideces... realmente me lo estan haciendo difícil" De repente se escucha a lo lejos, Ijner: "¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, revoloteo de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos" Sylvia busca a Ijner pero no la ve en ningún lugar, de repente Ijner aparece, había usado su técnica Pasar para esconderse dentro de un arbol y sorprender a Sylvia usando: Ijner: "Hado 73. Sōren Sōkatsui" Las esferas de energía salen disparadas contra Sylvia, pero antes de ser impactada utiliza otra carta, esta vez de color gris, y la llama diciendo Sylvia: "Mantel aus Flammen(Manto de Llamas), con esto se reducira el 50% del daño de ataques de fuego, perdiste tu tiempo" Tras ser impactada por el Sōren Sōkatsui el grifo solo presenta un daño parecido a el primer Sōkatsui que Ijner utilizó Sylvia: "Te lo dije, gracias a la carta Mantel aus Flammen, no me harías nada" Shinryu: "Bakudo 79. Kuyō Shibari" Shinryu encierra tanto el Grifo como a Sylvia Sylvia: "¡No!, me olvide de ti" Shinryu: "Pelear contra dos enemígos a la vez se puede volver confuso facilmente, seguro que creíste que yo era el señuelo, pero en realidad yo era el señuelo de Ijner, y ella era mi señulo, eso es tener un as bajo la manga" Ijner: "Y todo salio perfectamente" Shinryu: "Ahora hay algo que queria poner a prueba desde hace tiempo, un kido que creé hace algunos días" Sylvia: "¿Que?" Shinryu: "Héroe del amanecer, sanador de los mundos. El fin esta cerca Los sueños del mañana que destrozan el alma. El regalo de la Diosa. Aquello que da la vida. Orgullo caido, Alas rotas, Sangre derramada. Para separar la tierra, el mar y el cielo con mil torres de marfil" Frente a Shinryu se comienza a formar una especie de estrella color azul metalico, esta se continua abriendo y volviendose mas y mas grande, tambien en el centro carga una orbe de energia Sylvia: "Oh no" Shinryu: "Goshisen Shōkyahatsu" Un enorme rayo de energia que incinera todo a su paso es liberado de la orbe de energia, el rayo golpea directamente a Sylvia y a su grifo, inccluso destruye parte de una montaña que se encontraba a lo lejos, tras el ataque Shinryu queda agotado, y también el pantano comienza a desparecer de la ciudad. 'En el Silencio de la Noche' Shinryu: "Maldición... use demasiada energía en ese ataque" Ijner: "Vaya Shinryu, ¿Ese Kido lo inventaste tu?" Shinryu: "Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Ijner: "Se ve realmente fuerte, y eso que todavía tienes el límite de restricción" Shinryu: "No. El límite lo retiré antes de atacar a el grifo la vez pasada, este kido es muy inestable y gasta mucho reiatsu" Ijner: "Ya veo" Ruisu: "Ahí estan" Ruisu y Jean Pierre aparecen Ruisu: "También derrotaron a su enemígo" Ijner: "Si. Nos costó mucho" Ruisu: "Parece que una vez más Shinryu se execedio" Shinryu: "El monstruo no era herido por nada, así que preferí excederme" Jean Pierre comienza a despertar Jean Pierre: "¿Que paso?¿Ruisu donde esta el Lehrer?" Ruisu: "Se escapo" Jean Pierre: "Ya veo, bueno al menos derrotamos a ese minotauro" Ijner: "Nosotros también derrotamos a un monstro muy fuerte era un..." Sylvia: "...Grifo" Los capitanes vuelven a ver a Sylvia, la cual estaba mal herida, además el grifo había desaparecido, ya que había vuelto a su forma de carta Ijner: "Estas viva" Sylvia: "Un ataque de mucho poder, si no hubiera activado el Mantel aus Flammen no hubiera sobrevivido... ordenes son ordenes, tengo que cumplirlas, sal de ahi Gryphon" Mujer Misteriosa: "Ya basta Sylvia" Una mujer desconocida habia aparecido en el campo de batalla, pero esta vez era una Shinigami Sylvia: "Lady Kaoru" Kaoru: "Perdoname. Descansa en paz" Kaoru corta a Sylvia para sorpresa de los capitanes Ruisu: "¿Quién eres?¿Por que atacas a tu compañera?" Kaoru: "Yo soy Kaoru Hirusame, y soy alida de los Lehrer... no mas bien ex-aliada de los Lehrer... estaba esperado este día, el día en que los shinigamis se presentáran para derrotar a los Lehrer" Ijner: "Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que estabas aliada con lo Lehrer, solo para traicionarlos cuando los capitanes Shinigami, se presentáran?" Jean Pierre: "No se a ustedes, pero a mí me suena como un engaño" Kaoru: "Si fuese así, entonces ¿Por que maté a Sylvia?" Shinryu: "Lo he visto muchas veces, gente que no le importa si está en el mismo bando o no" Kaoru: "Entonces pruebenme" Shinryu: "Yo lo hare, veré si es de fiar al chocar nuestras espada" Ruisu: "No, Shinryu tu estas muy debil, yo lo hare" Shinryu: "¿Que?" Ruisu: "Digamos que es una orden" Shinryu: "Está bien" Ruisu y Kaoru toman posiciones para iniciar una pelea, y en cuestion de segundo comienzan a pelear, las habilidades de Kaoru son considerablemente buenas, incluso podrian ser de nivel de un capitán. Tras chocar varias veces sus espadas, Ruisu envaina su zanpakuto y dice: Ruisu: "Creo que dice la verdad" Kaoru: "Bueno, entonces les daré la clave para que puedan derrotar a los Lehrer" Al escuchar esto los capitanes se sorprenden. Al mismo tiempo comienza a amanecer Kaoru: "Será mejor encontrar otro lugar para hablar" 'Las Seele Spiegel' Se ve a los capitanes entrar a un Hotel de la ciudad. Todos se encuentran utilizando un gigai, y tras ellos se ve Kaoru Ruisu: "Quisiera solicitar el alquiler una habitación del hotel" Atendiente: (Vuelve a ver) "¿Los cuatro se quedarán en la misma?" Ruisu: (Pensando)"No importa, igual no la vamos a usar para dormir" Ruisu: "Si" Atendiente: (Pensando) "Tacaños" Atendiente: "Bueno, Nesecito sus nombres" Ruisu le da unos nombres falsos, luego los capitanes son llevados a un cuarto en el hotel. Ahi podrían hablar más facilmente. Shinryu: "Ahora ¿A qué te refieres con la clave para derrotar a los Lehrer" Kaoru: "Se los dire desde el principio, ¿Saben que son los Lehrer?" Jean Pierre: "Realmente no, no tuve mucho tiempo para preguntarle a ese sujeto" Kaoru: "Es algo normal, los shinigamis solo tienen sus ojos puestos en los hollow, casi no se percatan de las razas de humanos con poderes... Veran, los Lehrer existen desde hace más de 500 años" Ruisu: "Tanto tiempo" Kaoru: "Si, desde el siglo XV hubo un gran crecimiento de humanos con habilidades. La sociedad de almas en ese momento no lo notó, sin embargo los humanos si. La gente le teme a lo que no entiende y entre muchas otras razas estaban lo Lehrer, ellos usaban sus poderes para eliminar Hollows, pero los humanos de ese tiempo no lo comprendían, y así... muchos terminaron en la hoguera" Ijner: "Eso suena terrible" Kaoru: "Ellos se negaban a usar sus poderes para algo que no fuera eliminar Hollows, para la mitad del siglo XVIV, estaban casi extintos, pero fue cuando ceso la caza de brujas, y el lider del clan decidió que no ayudarían mas a los humanos. Esa es la historia de los Lehrer" Shinryu: "Increíble" Kaoru: "Ahora vamos al grano, de seguro vieron las cartas de los Lehrer" Ijner: "Si, funcionan de una forma parecida al kido" Kaoru: "Eso es lo que parece al inicio, pero les digo es algo mas alla de eso... esas cartas tienen el poder de controlar la realidad a cierta escala, usando la voluntad de la persona" Al escuchar esto los capitanes se conmocionan Ruisu: "Controlar la realidad" Kaoru: "Guiandose por el título de la carta y el color del borde: rojo es magia ofensiva, azul magia auxiliar, gris magia de incremento, verde magia de campo y negro invocación del Guardian" J''' '''ean Pierre: "Es cierto. Antes de enfrentar a Johann, el uso una carta que creo un temblor" Shinryu: "Y esa chica creo un pantano debajo de nosotros... pero eso es algo que también podría hacer una zanpakuto con la debída habilidad" Kaoru: "Tienen razón, pero hay algo curioso lo que lo hace ser control de realidad, es el hecho de que si una persona hubiera estado en el area del temblor o caminado sobre el pantano no habria pasado nada, eso es porque esta fuera del territorio de las cartas" Ijner: "¿Territorio?" Kaoru: "El territorio de las cartas afecta a los que el usuario considere en la misma dimension o a los que de verdad lo estan, esto es en especial importante con los guardianes, no pueden ser heridos a menos que ustedes tengan su propio guardian, sin eso los Guardianes pueden renacer infinitas veces con la voluntad del usuario, además les dire que los que enfrentaron no eran más que soldados menores" Al escuchar esto los capitanes se conmocionaron nuevamente Jean Pierre: "Solo soldados, con lo que nos costo derrotar a esos dos" Kaoru: "Los Lehrer estan liderados por siete poderosos miembros, ellos son, Norberta, Eberhard, Bertran, Edward, Benedikt y Amelia, ellos formar el Sech Rittern, y tambien esta el Kaiser, el lider de todos, además de que quedan diez soldados más y otros dos alidos que no son Lehrer" Ruisu: "¿Shinigamis?" Kaoru: "Uno de ellos, el otro no lo se" Shinryu: "Vaya eso suena muy complicado. Parece como si no tuvieramos esperanzas" Kaoru: "Si que tienen una. Yo les mostraré cómo llamar a sus propios Guardianes" Una vez mas los capitanes se conmocionaron Ruisu: "¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?" Kaoru: "Si, los guardianes pueden ser liberardos por cualquier persona con energía espiritual, y como shinigamis, es ovio decir qe pueden, aunque también necesitan esto" Kaoru saco cuatro cartas de borde blanco, las cartas no tenían dibujo ni titulo en ellas Jean Pierre: "¿Cartas en blanco?" Kaoru les dio una carta a cada capitán, y les dijo: Kaoru: "Ahora salgan de sus gigais y concentren su energía espiritual en las cartas" Los capitanes hicieron lo que ella dijo y de repente aparecieron dibujos en ellas, todos diferentes Kaoru: "Esos son sus guardianes" Ijner: "Vaya eso fue muy facil" Kaoru: "Ahora viene lo dificil, liberarlos... bueno, solo la primera vez es difícil, vayamos afuera" Los capitanes salieron del Hotel. Kaoru: "La primera vez es mas difícil por que tienen que llamarlos con el corazon" Shinryu: "Maldición, no sale" Kaoru: "Te dije que sería difícil" Ruisu: "Si te presionas, no saldrá" Ijner: "Kaoru-san, ¿Podrias mostrarnos como se hace?" Jean Pierre: "Si, sería más facil aprender con una demostración" Kaoru: (Saca su carta)"De acuerdo... Hael, Angel de la Bondad" En ese momento apareció un angel de alas esplendorosamente brillantes, cubierto en una armadura de plata igualmente brillante. Los capitanes se sorprendieron y se empeñaron más en lograr la liberación de sus angeles. Se ve una vez más el salón principal de los Lehrer, con los siete más poderosos. Ahí entra Johann Johann: "Kaiser, nuestra misión ha fallado, Sylvia fue asesinada por..." Kaiser: "Kaoru, ya lo sabia" Johann: "Le ruego qué me perdone, permitame ir una vez más, esta vez si qué los derrotare" Mujer Rubia: "Johann, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el Kaiser está furioso? ¿No ves la calma en sus ojos?" Johann: "Claro que si, pero..." Antes de que Johann pudiera acabar la frase, su cara comienzó a tomar un color morado, y después murió. Mujer Rubia: "Puede que el Kaiser no esté enojado, pero yo si. Huír de una batalla no es algo hermoso" Hombre del colmillo: "Vaya Noberta, que cruel eres" Noberta: "¿A que te refieres con cruel Eberhard? Él era una deshonra para los Lehrer" De repente entra un hombre muy furioso a la habitación, era un shinigami. Shinigami: "¿Donde está?" A'melia': "¿De qué estas hablando?" Shinigami: "De mi hermana. No está por ningún lado" Hombre de cabello negro largo: "Ella se fue, nos traicionó" Shinigami: "¡Eso es imposible!" Hombre de cabello negro largo: "Asi fue, la maldi..." Antes de que éste acabe la frase, el shinigami desenvaina su zanpakuto y la pone en el cuello del hombre del cabello largo. Shinigami: "No vuelvas a hablar asi de ella, Bertran. La próxima vez, te cortaré el cuello" Kaiser: "Ya basta Shido" Shido: "Esta bien" Kaiser: "Me temo que sí se fue... pero tranquilo, mañana, tu junto con Eberhard y Noberta, irán a recuperarla" Noberta: "¿Por qué nosotros?¿Por que no envías a algún otro soldado?" Kaiser: "Ellos partirán a una misión en la Sociedad de Almas" Kirai: "Si, liderados por mí, Kirai Jindōji" Shido: "No sabía que ya habías vuelto, ¿Qué tipo de misión será?" K'irai': "Una simple incursión, para acabar con los capitanes que se encuentran allí" Eberhard: "Con todo respeto Kaiser, si aquellos capitanes derrotaron a los soldados anteriores, los que serán enviados tampoco tienen oportunidad de triunfar" Kaiser: "¿Estas dudando, Eberhard?" Eberhard: "Por supesto que no" Kaiser: "Entonces Kirai, puedes irte" Kirai: "Como ordene Kaiser-sama" Kirai sale de la habitacion Shido: (Pensando)"Realmente es una persona difícil de entender... no importa, debo preocuparme por lo de mañana" 'Segundo Ataque' Así Kirai, otro aliado de los Lehrer, partió a la Sociedad de Almas con cuatro Lehrers a sus ordenes. Al llegar allí, Kirai utilizó una habilidad extraña para transportarlos dentro del Seireitei. Y así comenzar el ataque. Fueron directamente camino a los cuarteles de la Primera Division, sin embargo algo los detuvo. Eso era el Capitan de la Septima division, Kaneshiro Aono. Kaneshiro: "¿Quienes son ustedes?" Kirai: "Parece que nos atraparon, Felix encargate de ese Capitán" Felix: "A la orden, Lord Kirai" Rapidamente Kirai, junto a los demás Lehrer, siguieron su camino Kaneshiro: "¿Ustedes no son Shinigamis, y tampoco Hollows, verdad?" Felix: "Es cierto, nosotros somos Lehrers" En ese momento Felix saca una carta y dice Felix: "Feuerball(Bola de Fuego)" En ese instante una bola de fuego es disparada de la carta a una alta velocidad, Kaneshiro no lo esperaba, no pudo reacionar, pero en ese momento aparecio el capitán del noveno escuadrón, Toshiro Elric, para salvarlo. Toshiro: "Un pequeño descuido, Kaneshiro" Kirai y los demas llegaron a el cuartel del capitán comandante. Izen apareció. Izen: "¿Quienes son ustedes?" Lehrer 1: "¿Por qué siempre hacen esa pregúnta?" Izen: "Entonces cambio mí pregunta, ¿Cómo quieren morir?" Lehrer 1: "Que interesante, Lord Kirai ¿Puedo enfrentar al comandante?" Kirai: "Supongo que si Ulrich, pero no te contengas con el... es más, usa esto" Kirai le da una carta a Ulrich Kirai: "Ustedes dos, vamos al palacio real" En ese momento una ventisca saca del cuarto del comandante a los dos Lehrer que estaban con Kirai, y Kirai es tomado y arrojado fuertemente fuera de la habitacion por Yamato Izen: "Taichi... Yamato" Yamato: "Sentimos una extraña presión espiritual, así que vinímos a ver" Taichi: "Como la Guardia Real, no podemos permitír la entrada al palacio" Ulrich: (Pensando)"Maldición, la Guardia Real, no podré contra el comandante y ellos dos a la vez" Taichi: "Entonces Izen, te dejamos este a tí" En ese momento, Taichi y Yamato salen por los agujeros que hicieron con los Lehrer y Kirai. Ulrich se calma al ver que no tendrá que enfrentar a los tres enemígos, y se lanza acontra Izen con toda su fuerza. Tras varios ataques infructuosos ante el capitán comandante, usa una carta. Ulrich: "Sturm Schneiden(Corte de Viento)" Un golpe de viento cortante sale disparado hacia Izen aunque este logra esquivarlo. Pero Ulrich continua insistentemente en seguir usandolo, e Izen continua esquivandolos. Uno de los vientos corta ligeramente la mejilla de Izen Ulrich: "Puedo seguir así todo el día" En ese momento la carta de Ulrich es cortada y el efecto de la magia se anula. Aparece Kojiro Mibu, el teniente del Decimotercer escuadrón. Kojiro: "No se que era eso, pero supongo que no podrás usarlo si tu carta esta cortada" Ulrich: "Identificate" Kojiro: "Soy el teniente del Decimotercer escuadron, Kojiro Mibu" Afuera de el cuartel, Taichi y Yamato ven a los dos Lehrer levantandose llenos de miedo , y a Kirai en pie, como si nada hubiera pasado Yamato: "¿Cómo es que está en pie?, La fuerza con la que te lancé era suficiente para matar a un Gilian, incluso tal vez a un Adjuchas" Kirai: "Digamos que se caer bien" Taichi: (Pensando)"Este sujeto, es raro, los otros dos sujetos están llenos de miedo por el hecho de enfrentarnos, pero él no ha dejado de sonreír ni un solo momento" Lehrer 2: "Lord Kirai, ¿Activamos nuestos Guardianes?" Kirai: "No será necesario" Lehrer 3: "¿Por qué lo dice?" Kirai: "Aunque los activen, no podrán derrotarlos, estan fuera de vuestro nivel" Lehrer 3: "Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?" Kirai saca una carta y dice: Kirai: "Morir y convertíros en sombras de lo qué fueron, Doppelgänger(Doble Andante)" De repente, dos sombras salen de las cartas, tomando formas como de tentáculos y atraviesan lo pechos de los dos Lehrer. Lehrer 2: "Lord Kirai, ¿Por qué...?" Las sombras se separan de las cartas y comienzan a consumir los cuerpos de los Lehrer Yamato: "Maldito, ¿Acaso no eran tus amígos?" Kirai: "Por supuesto que no... Simplemente, eran peones en mí juego" Las sombras comienzan a tomar formas, unas formas no muy esperadas. Eran nada más y nada menos que Taichi y Yamato, con la diferencia de qué las sombra tenían los ojos completamente negros. Kirai: "Guardianes Reales, Taichi, Yamato, permitidme presentarles a sus sombras... son exactamente iguales a ustedes en habilidades, pero sus corazones son completamente opuestos... Entonces comencémos" 'Kaneshiro y Toshiro VS Felix' Toshiro: "Acabaremos rápido contigo. Congela los infiernos e incendia los cielos…. Jigoku no hime." Kaneshiro: "Espera Toshiro déjame probar su fuerza." Kaneshiro se quita su haori para comenzar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Felix. Felix: "¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso no usaras tu Zanpakuto?! Ni Bankia!" Kaneshiro: "¿Para qué? Se nota que eres débil. Solo me quiero divertir un poco, y olvídate de mí BanKai" La pelea comienza. Felix saca la misma carta de antes. Felix: "Feuerball (Bola de Fuego)" Kaneshiro: "Otra vez lo mismo, esta vez no me distraeré." Felix es golpeado duramente por Kaneshiro. Este no puede hacer nada contra sus golpes y no puede contraatacar. Kaneshiro: "Lo sabía….Bueno perdiste. Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku" Felix: "Es rápido pero aun puedo hacer “eso”. Kaneshiro: "Fulmínalo, Toshiro." Toshro: '''"Oye, ¡¿Crees que soy tu recogedor de basura?!" '''Kaneshiro: "Vamos hombre, no te enojes, es mi primera lucha como capitán, me quería divertir." Toshiro: "Ok, pero es la última vez." Toshiro en un instante se acerca a Felix y lo corta con todo su poder. La liberación de energía es grande, y una luz brillante aparece. Pero, cuando Kaneshiro se disponía a ponerse de nuevo su Haori. Felix: “Endbeschichtung“(ultimo escudo). Justo a tiempo, crei que no iba a funcionar." Una especie de armadura azul cubrio a Felix por unos instantes y recibio el 60% del daño total. Felix estaba herido, pero no vencido Felix: "Bien usare todo lo que tengo. “Manticora” El dibujo de la carta comienza a salir y a tomar su forma en un mayor tamaño. La bestia es un león con alas de murciélago y una cola de escorpión. Kaneshiro: "¡Toshiro ten cuidado con su cola!" Toshiro: "Si lo sé." Toshiro lucha contra esta bestia con dificultad, ya que si es picado el veneno puede dañarlo seriamente. Aunque la bestia sea peligrosa Toshiro la lastima con su zanpakuto. Pero se regenera. Toshiro: "¡Es duro este tipo después de todo!" Kaneshiro: "Yo me encargo de Felix." Kaneshiro se abalanza sobre Felix, quien sabe no podrá enfrentarlo a combate cercano. Pero Kaneshiro crea una especie de hexágono delgado de color verde claro, introduce su mano hay, y saca su Zanpakuto. Kaneshiro: "Bien al menos veras mi shikai. Corta todo en dos, Jigen –Tō." En ese instante Toshiro activa su técnica Chi no umi. Sumergiendo a la ”Manticora”, Kaneshiro y a Felix en u mar rojo, pero Toshiro se zambulle en el agua también. Todos quedan sumergidos. La Manticora sale del agua y de repente. Kaneshiro también. Ve a la bestia de frente y casi sin esfuerzo corta verticalmente a la bestia en dos. Kaneshiro: "Bien Toshiro ahora tú." Dentro dela agua Felix confundido se da cuenta, que los rivales cambiaron, y de la presencia de Toshiro detrás de el Toshiro: "¡Esta vez sin escudos!" Toshiro lo fulmina. Felix cae derrotado y el agua se va. Kaneshiro devuelve su zanpakuto al hexágono, y Toshiro guarda la suya. Kaneshiro: "Como creí. No era tan rudo." Toshiro: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Kaneshiro: Por el momento observare la situación, si hay más tipos como este serán un problema. Tu mejor revisa tu división es posible que hayan enemigos ahí. Yo me iré a la mía y luego echare un vistazo al departamento de investigación y desarrollo, para más información. Toshiro: '"ok ¡oh¡ por cierto como lo cortaste tan fácilmente a la Manticora Kaneshiro? ¿Kaneshiro? Se fue…" 'Izen y Kojiro VS Ulrich ' '''Izen: '"¿Así que tú eres el teniente de Shinryu?" '''Kojiro: "Así es comandante, encantado de conocerle." Izen: "No es momento de presentaciones, es hora de sacar la basura." Izen miró a Ulrich Ulrich: "No seas tan engreído. ¿Creéis que esa era la única carta carta que poseo? Lord Kirai me ordenó que no me contuviera. Preparaos para morír." Ulrich sacó una carta con bordes negros. Ulrich: '''"Contemplad a mí guardián."' La carta comenzó a brillar y su imagen poco a poco comenzó a aparecer en la realidad. Tomó la forma de un gran perro de tres cabezas. '''Ulrich:' "¿Qué os parece mí guardián? Su nombre es Cerberus. ¿A que es un perro adorable? Vamos Cerberus, demuestraselo... " El gran perro embistió con sus tres cabezas a los dos shinigamis, pero estos lo esquivaron. Izen: "Escucha, Kojiro. Entretén al perro mientras qué yo ataco al qué lo controla." Kojiro: "'''A la orden. Masacra: Jigoku." La zampakutoh de Kojiro cambió de forma, transformandose en tres espadas cortas atadas por cuerdas de reiatsu. Kojiro atacó a Cerberus. Cada espada de Kojiro se encargaba de distraer a cada cabeza, mientras que Izen pudo llegar sin problemas donde se encontraba Ulrich, atacandole con su zampakuto. En ese momento, una de las cabezas de Cerberus consiguió zafarse de la zampakuto de Kojiro y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ulrich e Izen, recibiendo el ataque de este último. Izen consiguió herir aquella cabeza, pero, sin embargo, se regeneró al instante e inmediatamente embistió a Izen. '''Kojiro: "Lo siento comandante, se me escapó. No volverá a ocurrir. Bankai..." La zanpakuto de Kojiro volvió a transformarse, esta vez en multitud de espadas. Kojiro: "Jigoku no Tendo" Izen: "Vas en serio. Está bien. Enfurecete: Siegmund." La zampakuto de Izen también cambió de forma, adoptando una forma parecida a la cabeza de un dragón cuyo filo es de color rojo sangriento. Izen: "Vamos allá Kojiro." Ulrich: "¿Otra vez la misma estrategia? Por mucha liberación que hagais, núnca podreis vencernos." Izen: "AHORA." Izen y Kojiro se movieron rapidamente. Kojiro lanzó su gran cantidad de espadas en contra de Cerberus, y, con ayuda de sus cuerdas de reiatsu, lo rodeó e intentó inmovilizarlo. Sin embargo, aquel perro demostraba una resistencia descomunal, y casi se libra de Kojiro. Kojiro: "No interferirás... Jigoku kara sen ten no ryu." Cientos de cabezas de dragones aparecieron en lugar de las ataduras e inmovilizarón totalmente a Cerberus, mientras lo quemaban con el fuego del qué estaban formados. Izen: "No está mal novato." Izen llegó hasta donde estaba Ulrich, y este, desde qué empezára la lucha, se asusto. Izen: "Muere. Rayo Estelar." Ulrich: "¿Qué...?" Un gran número de rayos impactó en el cuerpo de Ulrich, y este cayó inconsciente, al mismo tiempo qué los restos calcinados de Cerberus, qué caían al suelo. Izen: "Con esto, estará inconsciente varias horas." Ulrich: "¿Eso crees?" Ulrich se apartó rapidamente de Izen. Ulrich: "Todavía me queda... Una última arma..." Ulrich sacó una nueva carta, cuyos bordes eran grises. Ulrich: "Esta carta, me la dió Lord Kirai. Ahora vereis su poder..." De repente, la carta comenzó a brillar y, de repente algo se materializó en la mano de Ulrich. Se trataba una espada enteramente compuesta de fuego. Ulrich: "Flammenschwert (Espada de Llamas)" Izen: "Kojiro, ataquemos juntos." Kojiro: "A la orden." Kojiro dirigió todas las cabezas de dragón de su zampakuto hacia Ulrich, mientras que Izen lanzó una gran cantidad de ondas de fuego. Ambos ataques se dirigían hacia la posición de Ulrich, y, cuando estaban a punto de impactarles, ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia la espada llameante de Ulrich y fueron absorvidos por esta e inmediatamente aumentó de tamaño. Izen/Kojiro: "¿Qué?" Ulrich: "Jajajajaja, idiotas, esta espada absorbe cualquier ataque de fuego, aumentando su poder." Izen: "De acuerdo, tendremos qué luchar cuerpo a cuerpo." Kojiro: "Está bien... Tenku no Ken Jigoku." La zampakuto de Kojiro concentró todas las cabezas de dragon en una sola espada larga. Ambos se lanzarón al ataque. Ulrich atacó con su espada llameante, qué era tan grande qué podría haberles golpeado a la vez. Izen y Kojiro esquivarón el golpe y cogierón distancia. Sin ebargo, inmediatamente de la espada de Ulrich salierón grandes llamaradas inncreiblemente poderosas. Izen: "Agua, control total..." De la zampakuto de Izen, surgió un torrente de agua qué pudo bloquear, aunque a duras penas, la gran llamarada de Ulrich. Izen aguantaba. Izen: "Kojiro, ataca..." Sin decir nada, Kojiro se acercó inmediatamente hacia Ulrich y le propinó una rapida estocada que este consiguió esquivar, aunque esto hizo que la gran llamarada qué estaba siendo bloqueada por Izen esplotara, permitiendo a Izen escapar en el momento de la explosión. Izen: "Kojiro escucha, he descubierto cómo podemos derrotarle. Cuando te avise, vuelve a atacar igual que antes, y esta vez no pares de atacar." Kojiro: "De acuerdo..." Ulrich: "¿Qué murmurais?" Izen: "¡¡¡AHORA KOJIRO!!!" Inmediatamente, Izen lanzó una llamarada que fue absorvida por la espada de Ulrich. Sin emvargo, esta vez no cesó en su ataque, mientras tanto, Kojiro obedeció la orden del comandante y volvió a atacar a Ulrich. Ulrich sacó otra carta, de bordes azules. Ulrich: "Leitwand (muro deflector)" Una pared invisible bloqueó la embestida de Kojiro. Sin embargo, al igual qué Izen, no retrocedió en su ataque. Así, Ulrich se encontró defendiendose de dos ataques simultaneos, y, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de su victoria, cuando algo ocurrió. Su espada, la cual no dejaba de absorber el fuego que le lanzaba Izen, comenzó póco a póco a descontrolarse expulsando un gran número de rayos de fuego en todas direcciones y después, el fuego de su espada comenzó a extenderse por su brazo hasta prender toda la totalidad de su cuerpo en llamas. Al mismo tiempo, el muro que Kojiro seguía intentando romper, cedió, por lo que Kojiro golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo en llamas de Ulrich. Se produjo una gran explosión. Kojiro: "¿Qué...Qué ha pasado?" Izen: "Verás, cuando nos atacó por segunda vez con esa espada, me dí cuenta de que era algo inestable, por lo que supuse que sí insistíamos en nuestros ataques, se le iría de las manos. Parece que el que le dió esa carta desconocía lo imprevisible qué podía ser." Kojiro (susurrando): "¿Así que este es el poder del comandante general, eh? increíble." Izen: "¿Decías algo?" Kojiro: "No no no, nada..." Ambos mirarón el cuerpo calcinado de Ulrich, y se preguntaron sobre lo que estaría pasando. 'Dopplegänger, La Tormenta del Caos' La Guardia Real se encontraba parada como si nada, frente a sus propias sombras. Yamato: "Aggg, ¿Qué más da? Tendremos que luchar de una u otra forma" Taichi: "Desgraciadamente si. Veamos que tan fuertes son...Cuerpo a cuerpo" Yamato: "Cada uno contra su sombra" Taichi: "Ok" Taichi y Yamato se abalanzaron contra su respectiva sombra y pelearon con el Hakuda. Los dos se lanzaron varios golpes entre sombra y original, al parecer con las mismas fuerzas,los ataques de Taichi y Yamato son defendidos por sus sombras,pero los originales también defienden sus ataques. Los cuatro se alejan, cada un para su lado. Taichi: "Sus fuerzas son iguales a las nuestras" Yamato: (desenvainando su Zanpakuto) "Veamos con el Zanjutsu" Todos desenvainan y se abalanzan cada uno con su contraparte. Yamato demustra su habilidad para mover la espada, pero su sombra también lo demuestra, estas dos espadas chocan constantemente. Taichi y su sombra combinan ataques de la Zanpakuto con Hakuda. Luego de un lapso de tiempo de ataques constantes los cuatro luchadores vuelven a sus posiciones de inicio. Yamato: "Realmente lo son...Una copia exacta a nosotros.Mejor nos hubiesemos quedado jugando al Poker" Taichi: "Probemos con Shunpo" Los dos comienzan a moverse a toda velocidad por distintos lugares,hacercandose cada vez más a sus sombras. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca atacan con sus Zanpakuto, pero las sombras lo evitaron con el Shunpo. Ahora las sombras están vastante alejadas, pero comienzan a hacer lo mismo que hízo la Guardia Real para atacarlos, pero la historia se repite, y Taichi y Yamato usan el Shunpo para huir. Yamato: "Son unos espejos, copian todo...Probare con Kido" Taichi se queda observando. Yamato ataca a los dos a la vez con dos Kido,pero rapidamente su sombra le lanza el mismo y la de Taichi le proporciona una fuerte patada, volando por los aires y cayendo arlado de Taichi. Yamato: (desde el suelo) "Creo que fue en vano" Taichi: "¡No! Ha servido de mucho,ya se como vencerlos" Yamato: "¿Eh?...Mmmm" Taichi y Yamato: "¡Cambiando de sombra!" Yamato: "Excelente" Entonces los dos se abalanzaron contra la sombra del otro. Taichi pelea con Hakuda,dandole miles de golpes acertados a la sombra de Yamato. Yamato por su parte, usa su Zanjutsu para cortar miles de veces a la sombra de Taichi. Finalmente usa el hado 90 para acabar de una vez con la sombra de su compañero. Este último acaba con la sombra de Yamato usando el Shunpo y atravesandolo varias veces en la espalda, matandolo finalmente. Ahora la Guardia Real observa a Kirai para atacarlo. Kirai: "Vaya, si qué vencieron facilmente a las sombras..." Taichi: "Por supuesto, ¿Creiste que nos derrotarias con esos trucos baratos?" Kirai: "¿Trucos baratos?, No es exactamente eso. Creo que fue el hecho de que ustedes se conocen bien y aprovecharon sus destrezas en contra de sus oponentes... o tal vez fue porque usé sacrificios muy malos para crear a las sombras" Utilizando un Shunpo increiblemente rápido Taichi y Yamato aparecen junto a Kirai y depositando el filo de sus espadas en el cuello de este. Yamato: "¿Sacrificios dices? Una escoria como tú merece morir'"'' Los Guardianes se prepararon para cortar el cuello de Kirai, pero este se resquebrajó como si fuera de vidrio. '''Yamato: "Una ilusion" Kirai aparece en un techo a unos 50 metros de distancia de Yamato y Taichi. Kirai: "Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos" Kirai huye rapidamente con la habilidad que usó para entrar y moverse por el Seiretei. Mas tarde despues de que los Lehrer fueran derrotados y Kirai escapara, el Gotei 13 y la Guardia Real se reune para comentar lo sucedido y ver si tiene alguna relacion con lo que sucede en el mundo humano 'Misión de Recuperación' Mientras, en el mundo humano, los capitanes llevaban varias horas seguidas entrenando para liberar a sus guardianes. En ese momento. Ijner: "Miren, lo logre" Ruisu: "Yo también" Shinryu: "¿Que ya lo lograron?... Bueno Jean Pierre, parece que tu y yo..." Jean Pierre: "Lo siento Shinryu, yo también lo liberé" Shinryu: "Entonces yo soy el último" Kaoru: "No te estás concentrando bien" Shinryu: "Claro que si. Llevo horas concentrado" Ruisu: "¿Necesitas algún consejo?" Shinryu: "No, yo también tengo que lograrlo por mí cuenta" Kaoru: (Pensando)"Debe de estar a punto de lograrlo" Shido: "Parece que los estas entrenando bien hermanita" En ese momento aparece Shido, el hermano de Kaoru, junto con Noberta y Eberhard Kaoru: "Hermano" Ruisu: "Kaoru-san ¿Él es tu hermano?" Kaoru: "Si así es" Ijner: "Entonces él está de nuestro lado" Shido: "Claro que no, solo he venido a recuperar a mi hermana, la traidora" Kaoru: "¿Traidora? Tú estás traicionando a los Shinigamis al ayudar a los Lehrer en sus planes" Shido: "Eso no importa. De todas formas ellos nos exiliaron hace 50 años" Jean Pierre: "Espera, ¿eres una exiliada?" Kaoru: "Si" Shido: "Esto que haces no redimirá los actos pasados, te lo voy a decír solo una vez, vuelve con nosotros, Kaiser aun esta dispuesto a perdonarte" Kaoru: "Mi respuesta es no. Observa, Akihime (Princesa de Otoño)" Kaoru libera su shikai, su espada tomo un color rojizo, Kaoru se lanza contra Shido. Este desenvainó su zanpakuto. Shido: "Que molestia, Refleja, Kagami(Espejo)" La espada de Shido brillo fuertemente, al dejar de brillar parece que estuviera hecha de cristal. Kaoru: "Hakaze(Viento de Hoja)" Una gran cantidad de hojas de colores rojizos salen disparadas hacia Shido, ante lo cual él solo permanece quieto y dice: Shido: "Utsusu(Reflejar)" Se forma una especie de barrera de energia, y en el momento en que las hojas chocan con la barrera de Shido, son devueltas a Kaoru. Las hojas atacan a Kaoru y la cortan seriamente. Shido saca una carta azul y dice: Shido: "Perdoname hermana... Goldenen Ketten(Cadenas de Oro)" Una cadena hecha de oro envuelve a Kaoru. Shido: "Tenemos que írnos" En ese momento, aparece Ruisu y choca su espada con Shido. Ruisu: "¿Acaso no es tú hermana?¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerle eso?" Shido: "No me estorbes capitán, solo vinimos a por ella. Kaiser no nos dijo nada sobre ustedes... pero si molestan nuestra misión, los mataremos" Shido empuja a Ruisu para tomar distancia Shido: "Noberta, Eberhard, ustedes acaben con los otros tres, yo me encargo de este" Shinryu usa su shunpo a una alta velocidad y se lanza contra Shido, chocando espadas una vez y tomando después distancia. Shinryu: "Suena como un reto. Ruisu, si estás de acuerdo, me uniré a esta batalla" Ruisu: "No tengo problema con eso(Pensando)De todas maneras, este sujeto se ve muy fuerte, creo que ningúno de nosotros pudiera ganarle facilmente en una batalla uno a uno" Shinryu: (Pensando)"No puedo arriesgarme, yo no puedo liberar a mí guardian todavía, me conviene más pelear con un Shinigami" Noberta: "Parece que uno se nos escapo" Eberhard: "No importa, 3 contra 2 en ún numero raro para una pelea, mejor que sea 2 contra 2" Jean Pierre: "O mejor 1 contra 1" Ijner: "Les demostraremos a qué se enfrentan" Noberta: "Yo quiero pelear con la chica (Noberta saca su arma, un látigo)" Eberhard: "¿Por qué?" Noberta: "Sabes que me contengo al pelear con hombres" Eberhard: "Como quieras, (Eberhard saca su arma, una escopeta) yo no planeo dejarlo en una solo pieza" Ijner: "Aquí vienen" 'La Lujuriosa, Ijner contra Noberta' Noberta comenzó a mover fuertemente su latigo para atacar a Ijner. Noberta: "Qué pasa niña? ¿No puedes llevarme el ritmo?" Ijner: "Es muy rapida, no se compara a Sylvia" Noberta: "Usa tu Bankai o al menos tu Shikai, de lo contrario será muy aburrido pelear contigo" Cada vez que Ijner trata de atacarla, Noberta toma distancia y continúa atacando. Entonces Ijner decide usar su Shikai. Ijner: "Domina, Solunski" Noberta: "Al fín decidiste usarlo" Ijner usa su sustitución de elementos para cambiar el aire sobre Noberta en agua, y esta cae sobre ella. Al salir del agua, Noberta muy enojada Noberta: "Maldita niña, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tardo en peinarme? Ahora mí pelo está todo mojado" Ijner: "Eso es por los golpes anteriores, ahora Hado 58. Tenran" Ijner usa el hado para crear un tornado y luego congelarlo, pero Noberta se le adelanta y usa una carta de borde gris Noberta: "Eis Waffe (Arma de Hielo)" El latigo de Noberta, se vuelve de un color celeste y con solo un golpe congela el agua dentro del aire del tornado, interrumpiendo así el ataque. Noberta: "Que niña tan molesta eres, ahora mira mi carta de campo... Polarkreis(Circulo Polar)" La zona se convierte en un campo lleno de glaciares y tundras. Noberta: "¿Qué dices ahora niña?" Ijner: "Deja de decirme niña, anciana" Noberta: "ANCIANA!!!, Tan solo tengo 21, eso si que no te lo perdonaré, este campo de hielo no es suficiente castigo... Asmodeus, sal a destruir" Una mujer muy hermosa con alas de murcierlago, cabello color negro y tunica morada llena de encajes de oro, apareció ante Ijner Noberta: "Ella es Asmodeus, el espíritu de la Lujuria misma" Ijner: "Supongo que por eso te crees tan hermosa, ¿Verdad?" Noberta: "Callate!!!" Asmodeus lanza de su dedo un acido color purpura, Ijner lo logra esquivar, al caer el acido al suelo lo corroe hasta dejar un enorme agujero. Rapidamente Asmodeus apareció al lado de Ijner y la patea hacia un Glaciar. Asmodeus: "Esa chica se cree muy fuerte. Oye ¿Para esto me llamaste?" Noberta: "Si, ¿Algún problema?" Asmodeus: "Claro, me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo, si tu no puedes..." En ese momento un gran esplandor sale del glaciar Ijner: "Sofiel, Angel de la Naturaleza" Noberta: "Mira, si todavia está viva" Asmodeus: "Está bien, por esta vez te perdono, me divetiré destrozando su rostro" Noberta: "No seras la única que tenga ese placer" Justo cuando la pelear esta a punto de reanudarse, Noberta siente la presencia de Edward Noberta: "Maldicion se nos acabó el tiempo" Asmodeus: "Entonces lo dejaremos para la proxima vez (Asmodeus regresó a la carta)" Noberta: "Tienes suerte, niña" Ijner: "Esa es mi línea, anciana" En ese momento Noberta deshace el campo de hielo y se va junto a sus compañeros, muy enojada, por cierto. 'El Glotón, Jean Pierre contra Eberhard' Jean Pierre enviste contra Eberhard, pero éste lo esquiva fácilmente. Jean Pierre desenvaina su zanpakuto y trata de atravesar al Lehrer, pero éste esquiva con demasiada facilidad. Eberhard: Que aburrido, vamos, usa el Bankai, así podrías por lo menos hacerme algo Jean Pierre: ¿Ban...kai?, jajajajajjajaja no me hagas reir, insecto Jean Pierre trata de conrtarlo pero no lo logra, pero el espadazo lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y llegó a impulsarlo un poco. Eberhard tomó distancia. Jean Pierre: No quieras hacerte la gran cosa, solo tienes un par de objetos, si no fuese por las cartitas y la escopeta esa serías un inferior y simple humano, no quieras compararte con ninguno de nosotros. Eberhard: jejeje Jean Pierre: (sonriendo) ¿Qué? Eberhard: Nada, ya pronto lo sabrás Jean Pierre combina Zanjutsu, Shunpo y Hakuda y logra asestarle algunos golpes a Eberhard. Entonces, éste comenzó a moverse a una velocidad increíble y le asestó algunos golpes a Jean Pierre. Entonces Eberhard sacó una carta con bordes rojos y gritó: ¡¡serás devorado, HANDSTREICH!! (ataque relampagueante), unos relámpagos salen disparados hacia Jean Pierre a una increíble velocidad. Éste esquiva bastantes pero es impactado por unos pocos, pero éstos son muy fuertes. El haori de Jean Pierre, (como siempre), queda destrozado al igual que los musculos de Jean Pierre, éste queda dolorído, inmovilizado y tirado en el suelo. Eberhard: Vaya no debí haber empezado así, tengo que empezar suave, MALDICIÓN, ahora ya terminé la batalla, que aburrimiento. Eberhard se va mientras que de repente una luz blanca apareció detrás de él. Jean Pierre: Gracias ???: De nada Eberhard: ¿Qué?, Así que... tu guardián también es un ángel, mejor, me podré entretener para devorarte más tarde Jean Pierre: ARCANGEL, Cassiel, ángel de la templanza Eberhard: Bueno, creo que tengo que jugar contigo un poco más seriamente Jean Pierre: Oye Cass, ¿te apetece jugar con él?, (Cassiel sonríe) Eberhard saca una carta con bordes azulados y grita ¡¡¡DURCHEINANDER!!! (confusión), y unos círculos rosados salierón de la carta. Jean Pierre no logró esquivarlos, y quedó confundido e indefenso. Eberhard le apuntó con la escopeta y disparó una enorme esfera de energía, y Cassiel se puso a llorar. Las lágrimas desintegraron el disparo, y Jean Pierre pudo volver a la normalidad. Jean Pierre: (pensando) Maldita sea, no puedo seguir cayendo en estos trucos, (hablando): Destruye lo indestructible, Shinkatsu Una ráfaga de reiatsu celeste salió del cuerpo de Jean Pierre y cuándo se disipó, el shikai apareció activado. Jean Pierre le lanzó muchísimos Hakai Ryoku, los cuales Eberhard esquivó, pero estos quedaron flotando en el aire. Jean Pierre: Fue un gusto jugar contigo, Eberhard, EXPLOSIÓN Los Hakai Ryoku explotaron, y la explosión comenzó a expandirse, normalmente destruiría un poco más de cien metros cuadrados, pero esta vez fueron solo cinco, ya que la explosión comenzó a implotar hasta que desapareció. Luego se veía a Eberhard con una carta de bordes grises alzada, y su título decia Aufnahme (absorción). Entonces Eberhard sacó otra carta de bordes verdes y grita: Elektrischen Strafe (castigo eléctrico), y todo cambia: Ahora el cielo es completamente negro y el suelo es completamente un suelo rocoso sin nada de elevación, así es en todo lo que se puede llegar a divisar. Del cielo comienza a llover gigantescos rayos, Que Jean Pierre y Cassiel esquivarón por poco. Entonces, ahora es Jean Pierre quién hace que empieze a llover, pero cuchillas, el Kyugekina Ame. y así estuvieron, mucho tiempo, hasta que ambos se aburrieron. Eberhard: ¿Que te parece si ambos luchamos con guardianes?, El juego sería mas interesante, (mientras el lugar vuelve a la normalidad y saca una carta con bordes negros) Jean Pierre: De acuerdo, hagamoslo Eberhard: Beelzebub De repente aparece una extraña criatura con alas y una especie de armadura, la cual deja muy herido a Jean Pierre y Cassiel tratando de curarlo. Jean Pierre: Ya basta, JIGOKU NO BYU las puertas del infierno aparecen, y de los esqueletos salió disparada una ráfaga de reiatsu, las puertas se abren y salió shinkatsu entre ellas, aparece automáticamente delante de Beelzebub y le atraviesa el hombro. Las puertas desaparecen y Jean Pierre con la shinkatsu gigante aparece en el momento justo para hacerle un profundo tajo desde el hombro hasta el vientre. Eberhard nota que Shido se está por retirar, por lo que hace lo mismo. Eberhard: Vaya, quería jugar más tiempo, justo cuando las cosas se ponían muy interesantes, ha sido divertido, bueno, nos vemos Jean Pierre: No seré tan amable la próxima Eberhard: Lo mismo digo, la próxima lucharé en serio Jean Pierre: jej, lo mismo digo, si hay próxima Eberhard se retira. 'El Exiliado, Ruisu y Shinryu contra Shido' Se ven explosiones a lo lejos, donde pelean Ijner y Jean Pierre Shido: "No van a poder derrotar a Eberhard y Noberta" Ruisu: "¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?" Shido: "El líder de los Lehrer y los principales seis miembros, los Sech Rittern(Seis Caballeros), a diferencia de los miembros menores de los Lehrer su alma ha sido envuelta por el pecado, tal vez esa es la razón por la que ya no son mas humanos... son diferentes a los que enfrentaron antes" Shinryu: "Nosotros confiamos en ellos, ellos van a ganar" Shido: "Confianza en los compañeros, no podía ser más Shinigami" Shinryu: "Dime, ¿por que fuiste exiliado?" Shido: "Eso no importa" Ruisu: "Así es. Comencemos la pelea" Shido: "Antes que nada, aprovechando que somos shinigamis, no usemos cartas guardianes o de ningún otro tipo... excepto por esta" Shido saca una carta de campo. Shido: "Tod Schlucht(Cañón de la Muerte)" Los alrededores se comenzarón a transformar en un paisaje muy terrenoso. Shido: "Con esta carta se puede transportar la realidad, este es el Gran Cañón de Colorado" Ruisu: "Este truco barato no nos intimída. Abre tus alas, Tetsu Karasu" Shinryu: "Aniquila la oscuridad, Gesshoku... yo empiezo" Shinryu se lanzó a por Shido, disparando su Tsukirai Kōzan, pero este usó su Utsusu para reflejarlo, al ser devuelto Shinry absorve la energia, Ruisu usa su Ichi pen Hae para atacar a Shido, pero es devuelto también, al esquivar su propio ataque Ruisu usa el Bakudô 61. Rikujōkōrō, Shido esquivó el ataque, pero Shinryu apareció y usó su Hiryūsen en Shido, el lo bloquea y patea a Shinryu, Ruisu comienza a atacar a Shido una serie de vez con su Pudao, pero al final Shido toma distancia. Shinryu una vez más sale al ataque de Shido, este lo espera, pero a unos diez metros de distancia Shinryu lanza su zanpakuto a Shido quedandose desarmado, Shido la intercepta con la propia, pero Shinryu patea el brazo de Shido provocando que este suelte su espada. Tras esto Shinryu comenzó a golpear a Shido a puño limpio, pero tras unos diez golpes Shido contraataca golpeando a Shinryu viente veces, antes de que Ruisu atacara a Shido para que este se alejara. Shido: "Idiota, si no eres bueno en Hakuda no lo uses" Ruisu: "Tiene razon Shinryu (Ruisu le da su espada)" Shinryu: "Lo siento, quería intentarlo, además, no te preocupes, te digo que yo soy invencible" Ruisu: "Suena muy arrogante de tu parte" Shido"(Shido baja por su espada) Parece que me lo tendré que tomar en serio, Kesshōkori(Polvo de Cristal)" Shido dispersó un polvo de color brillante, el cual creó unas tres docenas de clones de él Shinryu: "¿Listo para la segunda ronda Ruisu?" Ruisu: "Eso debería preguntartelo yo, te acaban de dar una paliza" Shido se lanza a el ataque de los capitanes. Los capitanes intentan cortar a los clones, pero estos traspasan como si fueran fantasmas. Ruisu: "No son clones, son reflejos" En ese momento los brazos de Ruisu y Shinryu se notan con cortadas. Shido: "Tienen razón son reflejos míos, pero si entran en contacto con ellos las micropartículas de cristal los cortarán casi al instante... y ni que decir..." Los capitanes comienzan a toser sangre, unos cuatro clones de Shido desaparecen Shido: "...Si inhalan las particulas" Shinryu: ¿Que particulas? Shido: Mi Kesshōkori es un veneno especial que destrulle sus pulmones si es que lo inhalan. Básicamente es una forma perfecta de matarles. Ruisu: (Levantandose casi como si nada) Una técnica asi es letal pero no si me cuentas como funciona. Gracias a eso pude sanarme bien Shinryu se levantó lentamente. Ruisu puso su mano en su hombro y lo sanó rapidamente con Kidô. Mientras, Shido los miró friamente. Shinryu: Gracias Ruisu: No, no Importa. Bruscamente le inyectó una Jeringa Shinryu: Auch ¿Para qué fue eso? Ruisu: (inyectandose otra Jeringa) No te quejes, te Inhibi contra su Veneno. Ahora podemos pelear bien. Velozmente Shinryu y Ruisu destruyen los clones restantes de Shido hasta llegar al original y ambos lanzan poderosas estocadas al cuerpo de Shido el cual las detiene con su espada. Luego los empuja a una costado Shinryu: Esto no funciona Ruisu: Tengo un plan (y se lo susurra al oido) Shido: Callense. Es hora de su muerte Rusiu pelea con Shido muentras Shinryu le dice que está listo. Entonces, Ruisu se aleja de Shido y Shinryu lanza su Tsukirai Kōzan. La esfera explotó y Shido saltó para esquivarla. Mientras llace en el aire, Ruisu utiliza su San Pen Sen ''para tomar su pierna con la soga de energía. Ruisu, con fuerza, lo lanzó a un costado donde Shinryu aguardava '''Shinryu': Getsu Bakuhatsu Shido: Maldi..... La energía golpeó fuertemente a Shido y explotó, pero su cuerpo no cayó al piso Shinryu: ¿Donde esta? Shido: (algo calzinado y con muchas heridas): Aquí Fuertemente corta las espaldas de los Capitanes dejandolos sangrando en el piso. Shido: Ya basta de juegos... Ban... Edward: Ya basta Shido El Lehrer aparece sorpresivamente junto a Shido. El campo de batalla se desvanece. Shinryu: "Ese sujeto... ¿Cuando llegó?" Shido: "¿Qué haces aqui, Edward?" Edward: "Kaiser, me envió. Quiere saber por qué tardas tanto en una misión tan simple... es hora de irnos. Llevate a Kaoru" Shido: "Está bien" Ruisu: "Esperen" Edward: "Que molestos...Zeit Stoppen(Detencion de Tiempo)" Shinryu y Ruisu quedan paralizados en el tiempo, pero sin embargo aun pueden escuchar o ver a su alrededor Edward: "Ya no necesitamos a los capitanes shinigamis, pronto iremos y destruiremos la sociedad de almas... si quieren detenernos vengan a nuestro castillo, a 47Km al este de la ciudad de Berlín... nos vamos" Noberta y Eberhard tambien se van junto con Edward y Shido, que llevavan en su poder a Kaoru. 'En la boca del Lobo, El castillo Hohenzollern' Tras la batalla, los capitanes se reagruparon e intentaron pensar un plan. Shinryu: "¿Será cierto eso que dijeron? ¿Van a destruir la Sociedad de Almas?" Ijner: "¿Cómo los detendremos?, nos costó mucho enfrentarlos" Jean Pierre: "No podemos pedir refuerzos a la Sociedad de Almas, quedarían desprotegídos en caso de un ataque" Shinryu: "No tenemos otra opción. Vayamos al castillo" Ruisu: "También hay que salvar a Kaoru" Ijner: "Salvarla?, Pero ella es una exiliada" Ruisu: "Y que con eso?, ella nos ayudó mucho, ahora tenemos que ayudarle" Jean Pierre: "¿Estas seguro de eso?" Shinryu: "Creo que te entiendo Ruisu" Ruisu: "No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si el futuro... por eso debemos ir al catillo de los Lehrer, a salvar a Kaoru y a la Sociedad de Almas" Jean Pierre: "Por cierto, miren lo que nos dejo Kaoru" Jean Pierre sacó de un cajón del hotel un mazo de cartas, había al menos 40 Ijner: "Excelente, esto nos será util" Los capitanes repartierón las cartas equitativamente, sin ni siquiera verlas Shinryu: "Entonces es hora de irnos" Mientras tanto, en el catillo de los Lehrer Kaiser: "Kaoru Hirusame, ¿Por qué decidiste traicionarnos?" Kaoru: "No los traicione, siempre estube del lado de los Shinigamis, solo esperaba el momento" Kaiser: "(Riendose) Bueno, ahora tengo que decirte la verdad, yo lo sabía desde el inicio" Kaoru: "Qué!?" Kaiser: "El que te aliaras, no, mejor dicho regresaras con los Shigamis y luego el que nosotros te trajeramos de vuelta a este lugar era parte del plan, ahora ellos tiene sus guardianes, pronto podremos ir a la Sociedad de Almas" Kaoru: "Eso no es posible!!" Kaiser: "Lo siento, Kaoru, pero no eres más que un peon en mi juego" El Kaiser saca una carta. Luego en otra habitacion del catillo Bertran: "Ya vienen los Capitanes" Amelia: "¿En serio?, finalmente..." Benedikt: "Si, no puedo esperar para..." Kirai: "...Destruirlos... Lo siento, pero tendrán que esperár a que derroten a los guardianes de las puertas" Bertran: "Kirai, así que ya volviste" Benedikt: "¿Qué dijiste? Los guadianes, esos debiluchos... yo los mataría a los cuatro de un solo golpe" Amelia: "Sabes que eso va contra el plan, tienen que vivir al menos un tiempo más" Kirai: "Si. Además, no son tan débiles, ¿Verdad, Shido-san?" Shido aparece de una puerta, junto con Noberta, Eberhard y Edward. Los capitanes llegarón al castillo de los Lehrer, un castillo llamado Hohenzollern. Ya en las afueras del castillo, más o menos a las 4:12AM, los capitanes se adentraron a el castillo, sin embargo, todo lo que veían era un castillo completamente vacío, hasta que llegarón a un cuarto grande. El cuarto tenía lo que eran cuatro puertas, de colores: Azul, Rojo, Blanco y Negro. Ruisu: "No hay nada más que estas Puertas" Jean Pierre: "Será algún tipo de trampa" Ijner: "Igual, no hay por donde más ir" Ruisu: "Definitivamente estan aquí. En este catillo, se siente su extraño Reiatsu" Shinryu: "Bueno, si no queda otra, yo digo que vallamos por la azul" Cuando Shinryu pasa por un límite de la puerta, una barrera de energía color azul aparece, Ijner: "¿Qué es eso?" Ruisu: (Golpea la barrera)"Un campo de fuerza... seguro que querían que nos separaramos" Jean Pierre: "Lo tenían planeado" Ruisu: "Bueno, no hay de otra suerte ahí, Shinryu" Shinryu: "Igual a tí Ruisu, también ustedes, Ijner, Jean Pierre"(Shinryu se va) Jean Pierre: "Que precipitado, hubieramos destruido la barrera con Kido" Ruisu: (Atras de la barrera roja)"¿Para qué?, Así está bien, nos vemos al otro lado"(Ruisu se va) Ijner: "Yo iré por la blanca" Jean Pierre: "Entonces, me quedo la negra... suerte Ijner" Ijner: "Igualmente Jean Pierre(Pensando) Que raro, tengo un mal presentimiento..." Jean Pierre e Ijner toman camino en sus puertas. Momentos más tarde, todos los capitanes llegarón a diferentes habitaciones, todas parecían tener un campo ya activo, eran bosques y planicies, pero todas tenían diferentes estaciones: Shinryu llegó a una habitación en primavera, Ruisu a una en Verano, Ijner a una en otoño y Jean Pierre a una en Invierno. 'Guardián del Este, Shinryu VS Seiryū' Shinryu entró a la habitación. Era un río lleno de flores recién nacidas, y escuchó a una mujer cantando cerca. Recordando que estaba en territorio enemígo, desenvainó su espada, y se acercó hacia donde escuchó la canción. Allí, vió a una mujer de cabello largo color rojo. Shinryu: "Oye tú" Chica de cabello rojo: "Si" La chica de cabello rojo se vuelvió hacia Shinryu, pero este se sorprendió al verla. No era ni más ni menos que su amiga de la infancia, Sakura Akairoshi. Shinryu: "Es imposible... eres tu Sakura" Sakura: "Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma" Shinryu: "Eso es precisamente... no deberías estar viva, a ver, si eres tu, en cuantos años terminamos la academia shinigami?" Sakura: "Bueno yo en un año, tu tardaste seis" Shinryu: (Pensando)"Tiene razón... de verdad sera ella... no, no puede ser... pero" Sakura: "Shinryu, no se que quieres decir con Lehrer... pero te dire que yo no soy Sakura, al menos no la verdadera... soy un efecto de esto..." Sakura sacó una carta azul que dicía Erinnerungen(Espejo de Memorias) Sakura: "Esto permitió a un Lehrer, transformarse en mí, usando tus memorias... pero no le salió del todo bien, al parecer yo pude tomar el control, no tengo mucho tiempo... Shinryu, acaba conmigo, así evitaras una pelea innecesaria" Shinryu: "Que estupideces dices, no puedo destruír a un enemígo sacrificando a un amigo, aunque sea una ilusión... dejame, yo le derrotaré" Sakura: "Shinryu" Shinryu: "Fue bueno verte después de tanto tiempo" Sakura: "Si, recuerda que siempre estaremos contígo, adios" En ese momento, Sakura se transformó en polvo, apareciendo el verdadero Lehrer. Era una mujer de cabello azul, con un chakram en su mano. Seiryuu: "Que desperdicio, no puedo creer que una simple memoria haya tomado el control... ahora eso no importa... soy Seiryuu, asi como mí guardián, el dragon del este" En ese momento un dragon azul apareció frente a Shinryu, pero Shinryu se quedó quieto pensando en lo que Sakura le dijo Shinryu: (Pensando) "¿Estaremos... Quienes?" Seiryuu: "Muere capitan" Seiryuu lanzó el Chakram a Shinryu, pero en ese instante, un resplandor apareció tras Shinryu, era su angel Guardián, Tabbris, el Angel de la Determinación, y tras la aparicion del mismo, un gran replandor apareció Shinryu: "Himitsu Ryūga: Setsugekka" De un solo golpe Shinryu derrotó a Seiryuu Shinryu: "Perece que era una debilucha, todo lo que tenías era un fallido truco mental... o tal vez tu truco se volvió en tu contra y me dio fuerza" Seiryuu: "No puede ser... de un solo golpe" Shinryu: "No son heridas mortales, te golpee con el lado sin filo, solo tienes unos musculos desgarrados y huesos rotos, si no te mueves viviras" Seiryuu: "Drachen Bombe(Bomba Dragon)" Una poderosa explosión destruyó el río de primavera. La habitación tomó su forma original. Shinryu evito el excesívo daño, utilizando un danku y su brazo izquierdo, el cual quedo lastimado. Seiryuu quedó calcinada en la explosión. Shinryu se va mientras va curando su brazo izquierdo. Shinryu: (Pensando) "Núnca aceptan la derrota" Cuando Shinryu ya había abandonado el aposento de Seiryuu, apareció Kirai, el cual se acercó al cuerpo de Seiryuu, tomando su carta Guardián, lo único que no se quemó en la explosión Kirai: "Qué interesante, la carta está intacta... estos shinigamis sí que son algo interesante de ver" 'Guardian del Sur, Ruisu VS Suzaku' Al entrar a la habitación, Ruisu observó un gran desierto con un sol gigante y un calor abrasador. Al caminar un rato, observó un Oasis. Al llegar, se acercó a tomar agua cuando de repente un estraño objeto casi lo corta. Luego se puede observar que el objeto llegó a manos de una chica la cual atrapó el objeto, que era un abanico con bordes afilados. La chica se abanicaba para refrescarse. Chica: Hola capitán, le estaba esperando. Mí nombre es Suzaku. Ruisu: Un placer. Yo soy Ruisu Pero lo que necesito es saber donde está la puerta para seguír adelante. Suzaku: Tendrás que obligarme capitán, pero primero ¡Vamos a Bailar! Sacando otro abanico se lanzó a atacar al capitán el cual saca su Zanpakutô y su Funda para contraatacar, pero este solo se defiende. Suzaku, sin dejar de atacar, le empieza a hablar. Suzaku: Vamos capitán atáqueme Ruisu: Lo siento, no hay forma correcta de atacar a una mujer Suzaku: (se detiene y se aleja) Que aburrido eres. Mejor te mato rápido, Sacando un carte de Vorde Rojo con un tentaculo en el. Suzaku:'' Wasser Tier'' (Bestia del agua) Del lago un tentaculo hecho de agua captura a Ruisu y lo arrastró hacia el agua. Suzaku: Eso fue facil Cuando se disponía a marcharse, una explosión sale del lago y se ve a Ruisu un poco ahogado Suzaku: ¿Como? Ruisu: (mostrando una carta de Vorde Rojo y una granada tipo alemán en ella) con esto Granate (Granada) Suzaku: Ya vasta de juegos: (Sacando una carta de Vordes Negros con un Ave de Cuatro alas) Vermilion Allee (Ave Bermellon) Un ave gigante roja de cuatro alas sale de la carta; El cual hace que Ruisu libere su Zanpakutô Ruisu: Siempre con estas bestias raras Suzaku: ¿Que no te gusta mi lindo Canario? El Ave rapidamente se lanzó al ataque al cual Ruisu respondió con su Ni Pen Hensa pero el Escudo es rapidamnete roto por la bestia y su Pico perforó el hombro de Ruisu dejandolo tirado apollado en un arbol. Ruisu: Maldición, no puedo pelear así (Sacando una carta de Vordes Negros) es tu turno Sammael Aparece un angel de rasgos lisos y una mirada muy Violenta Ruisu: Hazte cargo tu mientras yo me sano (lanzando su Pudao) Sammael: (Recibiendo el Pudao) Está bien Suzaku: No me mataras con tu guardian. Atacalos, mí Canario El ave se dirigió al ataque pero antes de darse cuenta fue partído por la mitad por Sammael y devuelto a su forma de carta Sammael: Que debil Suzaku: Imposible Sammael se dirige a Suzaku para matarla pero Ruisu interfire Ruisu: Ya basta Sammael Sammael: Está Bien Ruisu: ¿Donde está la puerta? Suzaku: Allí, junto a esas rocas Ruisu: Gracias Mientras el capitán recuperaba su Pudao, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sammael, se quedó atrás. Sacó un Cuchillo y mató a Suzaku. Ruisu: Eso no era necesario. 'Guardian del Oeste, Ijner VS Byakko' Ijner llegó a una habitación repleta de árboles con hojas marrones y anaranjadas, y el suelo estaba repleto de hojas del mismo color, aunque algúnos árboles directamente no tenían hojas. Un poco más adelante, unas hojas comenzaron a girar como un torbellino, y en el medio apareció un hombre de cabello corto y erizado, color blanco, que vestía una túnica blanca y era totalmente pálido. Su expresión no reflejaba ni un solo sentimiento, ya sea tristeza, felicidad, odio... absolutamente nada. Éste saca una carta con bordes rojos. Ijner: Oye, ¿Por lo menos no te presentarás o presumirás como todos los enemígos antes de empezar a pelear? Byakko: Soy Byakko, y no soy tu enemígo. Para ser enemigos, debemos odiarnos con el alma y desear que el otro muera, yo simplemente trato de impedír que pases, tal y como se me ordenó, ya que sabíamos que las palabras no funcionarían. Ijner: ¿Y tú sientes eso? Byakko: No, para ser enemigos debemos odiarnos, pero yo carezco de sentimientos. Luchar sin odio es como luchar sin cartas o en tu caso sin zanpakuto, por eso esta batalla no tendrá una victoria. Byakko vuelve a sacar la carta de bordes rojos y dice: weisse Wölfin Krallen (garras del lobo blanco) Unas ráfagas con forma de garras color blanco brillante salen de la carta directo a Ijner, pero ésta se protege con el Bakudo 81: Danku. Ijner sacó su zanpakuto y corrió hacia Byakko, pero éste permaneció inmóvil. Ijner trató de cortarlo, pero Byakko lo esquivó, e Ijner usó Senka y le clavó la espada en el pecho. Herido, Byakko trató de contraatacar pero Ijner lo cortó a la mitad y después guardó su zanpakuto. Ijner vió la puerta a lo lejos, y se dirigió hacia ella pero entonces es cortada en la espalda e Ijner cae dolorida. Byakko aparece detrás con un sable encorvado, sin ningúna herida. El Byakko herido desaparece, era un clon. Ijner se incorporó y sacó una carta con bordes rojos y gritó: Ijner: Brutalsten Böen (ráfagas bestiales) Saliéron disparadas muchas ráfagas de magia anaranjada, de las cuales solo una acertó a Byakko, e Ijner, segura de que no se trataba de un clon, volvió a usar Senka, pero esta vez la espada no logra penetrar el pecho de Byakko, como si éste fuese impenetrable. Éste le cortó en el hombro con su sable. Byakko: Es la segunda habilidad especial de Lichtschwert, siendo la primera la clonación Ijner: Una...zanpakuto... ¿Cómo es posíble? Byakko: ¿Qué?, esto no es una zanpakuto, es mi guardián sellado, lo tuve que sellar porque ni siquiera la carta lo podía mantener dentro de ella Ijner: ¿Qué? Byakko desapareció de repente. Pero no volvió a aparecer. Ijner, desconcertada, siguió hacia la puerta que tenía en frente. 'Guardian del Norte, Jean Pierre VS Genbu' Jean Pierre llegó a una zona muy fría con temperaturas bajo cero. Estaba repleta de nieve y se divisaban montañas enormes de hielo a lo lejos. Jean Pierre trató de abrigarse con el haori pero no era suficiente. Caminó con mucha dificultad ya que los pies se le enterraban en la nieve y la gran ventísca lo retrasaba mucho, la puerta no la veía por ningún lado. Entonces, vió a un anciano calvo, el cabello le nacía casi en la nuca, y era largo y liso hasta el principio de la espalda, también tenía anchos bigotes. Genbu: Hola, soy Genbu, ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? Jean Pierre: (con una estalactita de hielo en la nariz) S..soy J..jean P, Pierre Kido.. Kidomaru, vine a derro...tar a los Lehrer porque quieren destruir la sociedad del frío, DIGO LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS Genbu: Chico... estás congelado Genbu sacó una carta con bordes azules y dijo: Wärme (calor). Jean Pierre perdió el frío y la estalactita se derritió. Genbu: Las Seele Spiegel no son exclusivamente para pelear, las cartas azules son de magia auxiliar, en realidad yo la cree Jean Pierre: Ah por eso no tienes frío, ya veo... Oye ¿No piensas detenerme? Genbu sacó sorpresivamente un mantel y lo puso sobre la piedra que tenía en frente, y sacó unas tacitas de té Jean Pierre: ¿Ah? Genbu: Vamos, tomemos un té Jean pierre: AJA, astuto, no tienes ganas de pelear y por eso piensas envenenarme con eso, pero no funcionará, DESTRUYE LO INDESTRUCTIBLE SHI... Genbu: '''¿Destruye lo indestructible?, eso no tiene sentido, si es indestructible no se destruye, y no voy a envenenarte puesto a que es dificil encontrar veneno entre nieve y montañas de hielo, ¿Qué piensas? '''Jean Pierre: Que aunque me cueste admitirlo tienes razón, pero no con mi comando de activación. A mi zanpakuto la usaré para luchar contra seres del Mundo Humano, Sociedad de Almas y... Hueco Mundo... Y en esos lugares, nada es indestructible Genbu: Ahh interesante zanpakuto, entonces debes ser el más fuerte de la Sociedad de Almas, INCREÍBLE, suerte que me tocó toparme contigo Jean Pierre: Estás equivocado, no soy el mas fuerte de la Sociedad de Almas, si te refieres por el comando, yo solo puedo derrotar a oponentes que esten alrededor de mi nivel, y lo indestructible, pero como en la Sociedad de Almas, y en prácticamente ningún lugar hay algo indestructible, no cuenta Genbu: ¿Y como destruyes lo indestructible? Jean Pierre: No tengo la menor idea, es mas no creo que pueda Genbu: Igual no cuenta Jean Pierre: Callate ya, me mareé yo mismo. Levantate, peleemos y terminemos con esto de una vez Genbu: '''Naaa... toma asiento, espera, ve a las montañas de hielo y vuelve Jean Pierre lo hizo y volvió después de media hora '''Jean Pierre: ¿Para qué fue eso? Genbu: No nada, estaba aburrido y quería cansarte Jean Pierre: AAAAAAA maldito anciano Genbu: '''jejejeje Jean Pierre se sentó en la nieve y tomó una tacita de té, y cayó al suelo. Despertó segundos después con su máscara hollow en la cara, pero esta vez la podía controlar. Genbu, de la nada, golpeó a Jean Pierre y lo tiró detrás de la puerta negra, volviendo a aquella sala vacía. El efecto de la carta de calor había acabado. Jean Pierre, furioso, volvió a entrar, no sentía frío y no tenía el efecto de la carta, era la máscara. Jean Pierre intentó quitarsela con las manos hasta incluso intentó con los pies, pero no pudo. No tuvo otra opción mas que pelear. Genbu se incorporó y cuando Jean Pierre apareció delante, la mascara desapareció, Genbu le tiró té en la cara y la máscara se volvió a formar. '''Jean Pierre: ¿Estás jugando conmígo?, No quiero transformarme en esta escoria hollow ¡¡¡Quítame esto maldita sea!!! Jean Pierre logró cortar unas cuantas veces a Genbu, y éste solo esquivaba y defendía, rara vez contraatacaba. Cuando la máscara se iba, le tiraba té y se volvía a formar, cada vez que lo hacía podía mantener la máscara mas tiempo, hasta que por fin se la ponía y quitaba a voluntad. Jean Pierre: No puede haber criatura más repugnante y malígna que estas cosas, fue un error haberlo tenido, cuando tenga la oportunidad desintegraré a esta cosa Genbu: ¿Por qué los odias tanto? Jean Pierre: No es de tu incunbencia Genbu: Me imagino el poder que tendrías, con tu máscara y tu bankai a la vez Jean Pierre: Evitaré a toda costa usar el bankai, habilidades infernales podrían hacerme daño incluso a mí mismo Genbu le dice que lo ha hecho bien, y necesitará este nuevo poder hollow para lo que se avecina cruzando la otra puerta, y al igual que Byakko, desapareció de la nada. Jean pierre, antes de irse, vió en el asiento de aquel extraño anciano, un medallón con la forma de una tortuga negra. Jean Pierre se lo guardó y atravesó la puerta. Dos Caminos más Se ve a Byakko en la puerta principal del castillo, en ese momento, apareció Genbu. Byakko: "Vaya, si que has tardado" Genbu: "Ya estoy viejo, no te enojes... ¿Y las chicas?" Byakko: "Parece que murieron" Genbu: "Que mal, entonces es hora de irnos" Shido: "Y ¿Precisamente a donde?" Shido apareció tras Byakko y Genbu Genbu: "Shido" Shido: "Ese soy yo" Byakko: "Shinigami, realmente eres una molestia" Genbu y Byakko se lanzaron a atacar a Shido, pero Shido los esquivó y usó el Feuerball (Bola de Fuego), contra sus enemígos Byakko: "Genbu vete, yo me encargo de él" Genbu: "No puedes tú solo" Byakko: "No importa, no podemos dejar que eso suceda" Genbu: "Tienes razón, suerte Byakko" Byakko usó Weisse Wölfin Krallen (Garras del Lobo Blanco) y golpeó a Shido, pero solo lo hizo chocar con una pared Shido: "Tu serás el primero en morir, Byakko... Tod mit Schwert (Muerte con una Espada)" En un segundo, una espada atravesó el corazón de Byakko, matandolo casi al instante Shido: "Perdón pero no voy a perder mí tiempo contígo" Shido se fué, y Kirai apareció y comenzó a buscar el Guardián de Byakko, pero no encontró la carta pensando que seguro Genbu se la llevó. Kirai: "Bueno, será para otra, Genbu" Kirai se transportó nuevamente a la sala del Kaiser Mientras los capitanes seguían sus caminos, cada uno se encuentró con otro en el camino, Ruisu se topó con Ijner y Shinryu con Jean Pierre, luego continuaron sus camínos en un tercer corredor. Eberhard: "Parece que Genbu y Byakko se fueron, también Seiryuu y Suzaku murieron" Noberta: "Todavía falta un 40% para que esté todo listo" Benedikt: "Tendremos que ir a pelear" Kaiser: "No... ustedes tienen que guardar fuerzas... Kirai, ve por la puerta de la derecha, Kaoru ve por la Izquierda" Kaoru apareció con la mirada perdída Kaoru: "Si, Lord Kaiser" Ruisu e Ijner VS Kaoru Mientras Ijner y Ruisu corrían por el camino: Ijner: "¿Cómo te fué Ruisu?" Ruisu: "Me encontre a una chica en un desierto, ¿Y tú?" Ijner: "A un chico en un bosque" Ruisu: "No somos muy descriptívos, ¿No?" Ijner: "Cierto...(Ijner paró de andar) Ese Reiatsu..." Ruisu: "Es el de Kaoru..." Kaoru apareció frente a los capitanes Aqui ira la pelea... Shiryu y Jean Pierre VS Kirai Mientras Shinryu y Jean Pierre corrían por el camino: Jean Pierre: "Oye Shinryu, ¿Por qué estás tan felíz?" Shinryu: "Porque tuve un encuentro con alguien que no veía desde hace tiempo" Jean Pierre: "¿En serio? ¿Con quién?" Shinryu: "Fue con..." Kirai: "La chica que le gusta" Shinryu: "¡¡¡Claro que no...!!! Espera, ¿Quién eres tú?" Kirai: "Yo soy, Kirai Jindōji" Jean Pierre: "Parece que nos prepararon otro comité de bienvenida, y este se ve fuerte" Aqui ira la pelea... Véase También *[[Usuario_Blog:Hellblazer6/Seele_Spiegel|'Seele Spiegel']](Datos) *[[Usuario Blog:Ruisu yadomaru/Lista de Omake (Sagas Ficticias)|'Lista de Omake']] Navegacion Categoría:Sagas del Gotei 13 de BW